Teen Titans Season 6 Rise of Ravager
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: The continuation of Teen Titans. Note: I have permission from JP-Rider to use and continue his story.
1. Outline

**Teen Titans Season 6 Rise of Ravager**

**Note: I decided to make this season a 26 episode type.**

* * *

Episode 1 (Rise of Ravager): A new villain is out for revenge against the Titans.

Episode 2 (Titans South): Titans South is formed, with one of its members feeling at ease.

Episode 3 (Boy of Steel): The Titans meets Superboy.

Episode 4 (Chase): A familiar girl come to the Titans help when Ravager is after her life!

Episode 5 (Bad Weapon): An oversized life pod is found the Amazon Rainforest. Starfire, Superboy, Beastboy and Speedy went off to investigate. Unfortunately Cheshire, and Scarab are hired by an unknown client to do the same. Killshot also shows in an attempt to kill Cheshire only of accidently revive the being in the pod. The being then attack heroes and villains alike. During this time, Speedy and Cheshire begin a relationship. In the end Robin finishes designing his Nightwing uniform.

Episode 6 (Victor Stone): After stopping Cinderblock Cyborg sees, Sarah Simms his old girlfriend before becoming Cyborg.

Episode 7 (Guardian): A supervillain name Colonel H.I.V.E. attacks Steel City with Speedy as the only titan left. Speedy learns that Colonel HIVE is Private HIVE as an adult. The two are stopped by a girl calling herself the Gaurdian and reveals that she is HIVE's little sister and Speedy's cousin.

Episode 8 (Red): X robs another tech lab and escape the Titans again. Robin observes the screen and notices that X's fighting style is similar to his and Batman's. The end of the episode reveals the Red Hood uniform in X's closet.

Episode 9 (Shimmer): Kyd left the HIVE 5 and becomes a criminal duo with Angel. Left with four members and easily a laughing stock to everyone, villains and heroes alike the group are at a complete loss until Mammoth's sister shows up.

Episode 10 (Revenge): Dr. Light robs a bank again and the Titans show up, only to their surprise he is a lot more dangerous than before.

Episode 11 (Missing): Titans girls are being kidnapped and the boys are being attacks by every single villains they fought with an exception of a few.

Episode 12 (Piece of Me): While Beast Boy was baby sitting Timmy, Teether, and Melvin until he accidentally broke Raven's mirror. This result in releasing all of Raven's emotions, while Raven herself disappears. The every single titan must now get all the pieces back before they makes things worse.

Episode 13 (Metamorphosis): Geo Force attacks the Titans believing that they did something to Terra, until Terra herself stops him. The two then reveal their history.

Episode 14 (Rage): The Titans notice that Raven is acting more cheerful than she naturally would be. They then receive report that Raven is attacking the city only to realize that it is her rage emotion. To make matters worse she teams up with Psychopath as they both enjoy one thing; total annihilation.

Episode 15 (Atlantis): A mysterious man sends Psychopath to assist Trident to attack Atlantis. Psychopath easily overpower the Atlantean army and Aquaman and Trident rules. Tula escapes and goes to Aqualad and the Titans for help.

Episode 16 (Martian): Cyborg is out in the Rocky Mountain to investigate a kryptonite meteor. He then finds a ship crashing down near his location. Due to the radiation from the meteor Cyborg must save the being in the ship alone. Unfortunately the Fearsome Five are coming for the ship too.

Episode 17 (Kryptonian War): Superboy comes to visit the Titans bringing Supergirl along. They are suddenly attack by the two sons of General Zod. The Titans find out that they came by accident and knows who is responsible.

Episode 18 (Hood): A new hero comes to Jump City, but unlike the Titans he eliminates his foes. Robin confronts him only to be side tracked by Robin.

Episode 19 (Departure): Robin becomes Nightwing and leave for Gotham to track down Red Hood. Robin and Batgirl becomes titans and the titans bid farewell to Nightwing.

Episode 20 (Pride): Robin gets cocky believing that he can take down all of the Jump city villains believing them to be dumber than Flash's, but this quickly changes when he fights Psychopath.

Episode 21 (Titans North): Titans North is formed.

Episode 22 (Hotwire): Batman and Nightwing investigates a arms shipment only for a new hero to mess it all up. As Batman scolds her they are attacked by Bane, Cinderblock, and Psychopath.

Episode 23 (Murasame): A sword made from metal in space was stolen from the Temple. The Master, sends his two promising student Bushido and Katana and stop the villain and retrieve the sword until a rightful owner is found. Nightwing returns at the end.

Episode 24 (Wilson Part 1): While the Titans are having a reunion Slade shows up. Not to fight, but to talk and reveal his history.

Episode 25 (Wilson Part 2): Bill Walsh launches an all out attack with an army of rogue Qurac soldiers to kill hunt down Slade and those associated with him. While on the run the titans finally reveal there true identity to each other as they pose as civilians. Bill decides to nuke Jump City. This is the first episode the Titans are in civvies.

Episode 26 (Wilson Part 3): While the Titans stop the nuke. Slade and his children have their final showdown with Bill Walsh, the killer of Addie Kane. After the battle Slade takes his leave and return to being Deathstroke as being Slade was to lure Bill.


	2. Rise of Ravager

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 1: Rise of Ravager**

* * *

This is how the 6th season of teen titans will go. This season will have more a darker tone and will focus on the Ravager. Superboy, and Wondergirl makes an appearance. RobxStar, Cybee, and BbxRae included. Also Titans North and South is formed. New villains such as the Gargoyle and Zookeeper from the original comics will make an appearance.

I own nothing from the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics respectively.

Enjoy.

* * *

In Jump City's prison facility, home of the Jump City villains who are still frozen from the battle against the Teen Titans. The Brotherhood of Evil are sent to the Paris Maximum Prison thanks for the Doom Patrol who came in just in time after the battle's over. But unknown to the guards, somewhere, a shadowy figure activates a device that keeps the villains frozen, unfreeze the villains!

T- Theme song

Titans Tower, home of Jump City's beloved heroes. Robin the teen wonder, Starfire the alien powerhouse, Cyborg the half-human, half-robot, Beastboy the shapeshifter supreme, and Raven the mistress of magic, together they formed the Teen Titans.

It has been a week since they return their trip from Tokyo, Robin and Starfire are finally a couple since that fateful trip. Now Robin has called his teammates in the Ops room for an important briefing.

"All right team, listen up." Robin commands as he's standing next to Cyborg, while in front of him are Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven sitting on the couch, "Over the past week, me and Cyborg were thinking, with so many new Titans recruited, we decided that we should have a new communication program." The screen turns on to reveal a giant 'T' with the caption letters 'Titans Network' in front.

"Titans Network?" BeastBoy was the first to question "Are we having our own radio show?" A thought bubble shows Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy as radio DJs.

"No grass stain." Cyborg deadpanly replies "Titans Network is a communication system program to help set up new sectors, new towers, and new teams." Images on the screen shows a Tower under constructed, locations of cities, and the Honorary Titans, Kole, Red Star, Argent, Kid Flash, etc.

"Me and Cy have already decided on who leads the teams in the North and South Towers. And already set up the same blueprints for their Towers."

"So who are the two leaders for those sectors?" Raven asked in monotone.

Robin replied "Argent takes the Titans South in New Zealand, while Red Star is in charge of the North in Canada."

"But what about the West?" Starfire asked in wonder.

"Star, we live in the West coast." BeastBoy answered to corrected his alien companion, stealing Raven's thunder of correcting others.

But Robin paused for a sec, "Hmm, maybe your on to something Star. We could get a sector in Central city." He then pulls out a map of Central city.

Suddenly, the alarm went off in the Tower. "Trouble!" Starfire yelled, as the monitor screen pops up, an image of Mumbo, Control Freak, Killer Moth, Puppet King, the Hive 5, and Doctor Light appears on the screen.

Robin is as shocked as the rest of the Titans. "Didn't we froze these guys?" BeastBoy asked aloud.

Robins only response is "I don't know how, but they're going back to their cell, Titans GO!"

* * *

As the Titans enters the crime scene, the Hive 5 were already gone, Mumbo disappeared without a trace, and Puppet King is already caught by the police. The Titans split to take care of the remaining three villains. Robin heads towards Killer Moth, Raven and Starfire take on Doctor Light, and Beastboy and Cyborg are ready to take down Control Freak and his reanimated monsters made out of mailboxes and mannequins. Killer Moth fought Robin with a punch and kick, but unknowingly, leaves too many openings for the Teen Wonder to counter attack the mutated moth humanoid. Cyborg blast his cannon on the living mannequins and the mailbox monster, while Beastboy morphs into a boa constrictor and wraps Control Freak's arm that holds the remote, giving him a tight squeeze, making the fat nerd to release the remote. BeastBoy morphs back to his human form and grabs the remote. Meanwhile, Starfire and Raven didn't do anything much, since Raven's presence makes Doctor Light quivering in fear while he stands in fetal position. It was too easy.

The police arrived and apprehend Doctor Light and Control Freak, but Killer Moth is standing in the patrol car with cuffs behind his back as he's being interrogated by Robin. "All right Killer Moth, how did you and the villains get unfrozen and escaped?" He asked with a demanding voice.

Killer Moth answers his question "I don't know, kid. All I know is that some villains stayed behind for plotting what to do next, and from what I heard from Mod, they say it was some girl wearing an orange and black bandana and has silver hair."

Orange and black bandana. Silver hair. Female. Robin was clouded with thought, trying to piece it together. He walks away from Killer Moth, whose being escorted to the armor car by the police. Robin comes to his teammates and head towards home. But unknownthe to them, they are being watched by a mysterious figure whose hiding from the shadows, where you can only see the orange half with one eye, and the lower part of her face reveals a pale peach skin and light pink lips.

"So it begins, Titans."

* * *

Back at the Tower, Robin is on the Titans computer to find any potential criminals. But one thing that bugs him is about the silver hair girl, wearing a orange and black bandana. He tries to figure out who was she and why did she free all the villains. But he knew the answer already, just the color scheme about the bandana Killer Moth tips him.

She's somehow involved with Slade.

Before he could dig any further, his friends, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven, enters the Ops room. They were gone investigating the prison to look for any leads to the perpetrator that unleashed the villains.

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked them.

"Oh, we found something alright." Cyborg comes towards the computer next to Robin and activates his mechanical finger as a USB plug and activates the security footage. "When we looked at the recordings from the prison, we've found this." the video shows a shadowy figure with silver and blonde hair, and wears a orange and black bandana with one eye on the orange side, wears a full body armor suit. It was, as if, seeing a perfect image of the Titans old nemesis, Slade.

"Dude, she looks just like-"

"Slade." Robin cuts-in on BeastBoy. "I was right all along."

"Robin." Starfire whispered as she place her hand on her boyfriends shoulder. "Do you think Slade's found another apprentice?"

Robin only respond "I don't know, we haven't heard any Slade activity for weeks, Beastboy, you said you spotted a Sladebot at the amusement park, right?" BeastBoy nodded to his leader.

Suddenly, the monitor screen starts to buzz static, then appearing on the screen is the aforementioned girl in the shadows, only to see the orange reflection of her mask and her silver hair.

"Hello, Titans." She sound like Slade but sounds feminine.

Everyone gasp at the screen, almost thought it was Slade for a minute, but realized its not Slade, just a female version of him.

"Dude, she looks like a female version of Slade." BeastBoy exclaims.

"Shut it, Lima bean." The girl on the computer shouts in a venomous tone.

Robin gets up and demands "Who are you, are you Slade's new apprentice?"

"The name's Ravager, Bird Boy. And I'm not Slade's apprentice, I'm his daughter."

The Titans all looked shocked. "DAUGHTER!" They all said in unison.

"Slade has a daughter?" Raven said sounding unsurprised.

"I wonder what his wedding album is like?" BeastBoy pictures Slade in a tuxedo, with a faceless bride next to him, with a baby carriage.

"Enough!" Ravager scream makes Beastboy jumped in the air. "I did not hacked into your mainframe for a little chat."

"What do you want?" Robin asked the silver hair girl.

"What I want is revenge!" Now her voice is filled with anger "You Titans are responsible for my father's demise. I've only learned that you're all guilty of it because you're the last people he fought." The Titans looked at each other as Ravager continues "But don't worry about your little city, because my interest is only your heads! So prepare for your lives Titans, cause I'll be giving you guys a head start." The screen went black, leaving the Titans with shocked expressions.

"We're going to die." BeastBoy broke silence, causing Cyborg and Raven to stare at him like daggers. "What, I'm trying to be honest."

"We're not going to die, Beastboy." Robin respond "But we should be worried. Ravager promise to take all of us down. But I don't think she knows about Slade's deal with Trigon."

Raven responds "So do we hide somewhere, so she won't find us and kill us in our sleep?"

"We are not running away!" Starfire angrily shouts at the empath. "This Ravager is a threat and will be taken to justice."

"Stars right, y'all." Cyborg exclaims "We've already taken down Slade, Brother Blood, Trigon, and The Brotherhood of Evil. We've survived worse situations before, and we'll survive the day."

Robin sighs and said "Well team, looks like we must face the Ravager, and were not doing this alone." Robin pulls up the screen on the computer "Beacause we have Titans Network." The Titans all smile at their leader, because they knew he's right. Ravager will be taken down, even with the help of other members.

* * *

In an underground base, lies the vengful Ravager. She walks towards a fireplace and picks up a picture. The photo shows a family portrait, a man whose face is hidden by the shade, a woman with blond hair, and two children, a girl with silver and long hair, and a boy with blond hair.

Tears starts to shed on Ravager's bandana, she takes it off, revealing her face. She has a gray-blue eyes, and She looks around seventeen or eighteen.

"Father...Mother...Brother..." She said as she looked at the photo, with sadness in her eyes, then shifts to anger as she remembers her agenda. She looked up the screen and see the targets she posted: Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and lastly, Terra.

"Father shall be avenged."

* * *

Tune in the next episode, introducing Titans South.

Review please.


	3. Titans South

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 2: Titans South**

* * *

I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics.

* * *

Icon City, a city where it's home to a giant Tower on the grassy plains near the ocean. The first Titan that stands on the roof is Hotspot, looking impatient. "Where is she?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, a portal has opened next to Hotspot. Coming out is Herald, behind him is Jericho. "Sup, Hotspot." Herald greeted as Jericho wave his hand as he steps out of the portal Herald created.

"Hey Herald, Jericho." Hotspot replies, "Guess we're teammates now, and Argent isn't even here yet, what's taking that girl so long?"

"Lookin' for me, luv?"

The three boys looked up in the sky as they see Argent flying towards the sky, using her red plasma energy carrying two other Titans: Kole and Gnarrk. They landed on the roof of the Tower as Argent's red plasma hands fades as they got off.

"Sorry we're late." Kole said cheerfully. "I have to get Gnarrk out of the Arctic for hours. He's still not sure if living in the Tower is such a good idea, so I told him there's going to be free food and pizza."

"Gnarrk, gnarrk, gnarrk!" Gnarrk told to his chrystal sister.

Kole replies "I told you, we're going to have food in the Tower."

Argent claps her hands to get everyone's attention "Alright guys, I think it's time to 'nter inside to contact Cyborg tat we're here."

* * *

T- Theme song

* * *

The six Titans, Argent, HotSpot, Herald, Jericho, Kole, and Gnarrk, all headed towards the main room to contact Cyborg from the monitor.

"Great, Y'all here!" Cyborg said with enthusiasm "Welcome to your new home, Titans South. As you can see, the Tower has everything like all the Towers have; bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, training room, a GameStation, T-jet with a T-sub, and the housewarming pizza you can eat!" Everyone's excited as they see a stack of pizzaboxes on the table. Gnarrk jumps over and takes a box and eats the whole pizza.

"Gnarrk, save some for all of us!" Kole demanded her caveman companion, whom in responds grunts and gives a box to Kole. As she grabs the box, she bumped into Jericho. "Sorry." She said as she made contact with the blond boy in purple vest. They both turned away to hide their red cheeks from them. Herald watch with a smirk.

"Anyways," Cyborg interrupts "Argent is the leader of this team, so follow her orders."

"Dat's right team, so I expect good behavior for all of you, that includes you, Gnarrk." Argent announced to her teammates, while Gnarrk gives a annoying grunt.

Suddenly the Titans alarm went off, scaring the caveman as he hides under the table. Kole tries to calm him down. "Looks like trouble at the banks." Argent announced, "Titans South, GO!" She shout as Herald plays his Gabriel Horn to open a portal to the location, for the team to enter.

* * *

A bank robbery has occurred, as the robber runs out of the bank carrying the loot. The robber appears to be Punk Rocket, as he steps on his guitar and hover away from the bank. Then, a red wall blocked his way. "What the-" Then, before he could finished, was punched by a caveman and his weapon that looks like a crystallized girl.

Punk Rocket falls down to the ground. When he got up, he was surrounded by HotSpot, Herald, and Jericho. HotSpot melts Punk Rocket's lethal guitar, upsetting the orange jumpsuit musician. "Oy! My guitar!" He shout.

"Looks like your going to have to face the music." Herald said gleefully, as he hold his horn and open a portal to a jail cell. Jericho was behind Punk Rocket as he kicks the gray hair kid to the portal. The portal closed as the team gathers around in victory.

"Good job, mates!" Argent announced to her teammates. "The first day on the job, and we've defeated a villain."

HotSpot comes up to Argent by tapping her shoulder "I say we go celebrate a pizza joint I happened to know." He smile as Argent smiles back with a blush.

* * *

The Titans sit at a table, eating at 'Pizza City!'. Argent is between HotSpot and Herald, while on the other side are Jericho, Kole, and Gnarrk. They've got their order of pepperoni and pineapple pizza.

"To Titan's South!" HotSpot shouts as he makes a toast with his slice, as the rest did the same, except Jericho. "TITANS SOUTH!" They said in unison, Gnarrk grunts.

"The first day on the job was a Success!" Kole exclaims cheerfully.

Herald respond "Punk Rocket was an easy crook. Looks like the villains are losing their music."

Suddenly, they heard screaming and saw citizens screaming from the streets. The Titans stopped eating to head out. "Titans GO!"

When they've arrived, they saw a huge robot with black streaks and orange shades around the mechanical arms. The robot is rampaging the city, terrorizing the citizens of Icon City.

"What is that thing?" HotSpot asked while trying to attack it by shooting flames out of his hands.

Kole replies sarcastically "Uh, it's definitely not a giant robot!" She crystallized herself and the red beams from the robot hit her and reflected the beam back at the robot.

Argent uses her red plasma fists to beat up the robot and starts giving commands "Jericho, Gnarrk, make sure you cleared the civilians. Herald, can you open a portal to send this thing to some other dimension?"

Herald replies "I can send it into the deepest space. Just get that thing stable."

"Hold on, guys." HotSpot quickly thought out "I say we dismantle the thing and find its source of power." He quickly shot a fireball at the machine's mechanical arm.

"That's brilliant, 'Spot." Argent now has a red plasma hammer. "If we can find its core, that blasted robot will be just a tinker toy!"

Herald judo kick the knee of the robot, while Kole shoots sharp crystal daggers at the other knee, causing the robot to fall down on its knees. Gnarrk comes by and grabs the crystallized Kole and use her as a club to smash the parts of the robots body. He banged it up so good, the robot is reduced to pieces.

HotSpot then melts the center of the remaining parts of the robot and finds its core. "Guys, I think I found it!" He announced as he raised a orange sphere with an 'S' on the center. Jericho came back after clearing the area and sees the remains and pieces of the robot. Kole came up to him and patted on his shoulder.

"Sorry you have to missed out all the action." Kole shyly said to the blond mute.

'Its no problem,' he replied using his sign language 'I don't think this thing has any eyes to control.'

Even though Kole couldn't understand his sign language, she can understand what he means. "Um, I guess. Say, maybe sometime when were not fighting crime, can you teach me how to play the guitar?" He nodded yes, which makes Kole excited.

"Looks like we have lovebirds in our team already." HotSpot smirked, "Starfire would be proud."

"Yeah, proud." Argent replied as she blushed.

* * *

Back at the Tower, Argent gives a report to Robin on the monitor screen.

"This is Robin, report." He demanded.

"This is Argent, reporting from Titans South." She replied "My teammates had a strange encounter with a giant black and orange robot. We've defeated it and snagged what appears to be the core. I think you'll be interested in it."

* * *

In Jericho's room, there are still some boxes for Jericho to unpacked. He opened the box and see a letter on top of his stuff. Jericho didn't have much stuff since he lived alone on the mountains. He picked up the letter and looks shocked at what it saids.

Joseph

I know we never talk much, but I'm writing this letter to offer you a proposition.

Stop Rose.

-Your Father.

P.S. You have a great team.

Jericho crinkled the letter and toss it to the trash can. He crouch down and wrapped his arms around his legs.

It has been years since he last contacted his family. He can still feel the sharp pain on his neck from when he was little. He runs away from his past, and decides to start anew. Him being a Titan is the best thing he's ever in.

"Hey, Jericho."

Herald's voice is heard when he knocks on Jericho's door. Jericho got up and sighs as he opens his door.

"Hey, man. Me and HotSpot are going to play an online game to beat Cyborg and Beastboy. We could use an extra player."

Jericho nodded as he and Herald walk to the halls to play the GameStation.

In Jericho's mind, he kept thinking about the letter.

* * *

Review Please


	4. Boy of Steel

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 3: Boy of Steel**

* * *

I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics.

* * *

The streets of Jump City are almost in ruins. Apparently, Johnny Rancid teams up with Adonis just to create mayhem and distruction. Only the Teen Titans must stop these rampaging muscle for brains.

Cyborg shoots Adonis with his sonic cannon, making the blue armored teen pushed away from the impact. But Adonis throws a car back Cyborg.

"You think you dweebs can take us?" Adonis taunt "Once we're finished with you, all shall bow down before-" he was cut off when a street light hit him in the face by a green gorilla.

"Dude, you are more annoying than Control Freak." BeastBoy just told off Adonis.

"Buuuurrn!" Johnny taunt as he is riding his mechanical junk yard dinosaur that's trying to attack Starfire and Raven. "Jump City's ours for the taking!"

"Not on your life, Rancid!" Robin yelled out as he threw a birdarang at the junk-a-saurus, which explodes on its face, but no affect.

"Ha, Bird-boy! The parts I build for this thing and 'Donny's suit is a indestructible metal that no one can break!" The Junk-a-saur flings its tail at Starfire and Raven, knocking them out of the battle.

Adonis continues to rampage as he has Cyborg tied to a pole and now he's currently fighting Beastboy as he shifts into different animals. "This ends now, wimp!" He said in rage as he has the exausting green changeling cornered to a wall. As he's about to make the finishing blow, someone called out "Hey scrawny boy!" which caught Adonis's attention. He turns around and see the guy who called out on him.

The guy has jet black hair that's well comb and a swirl in front of his forehead. He has pure blue eyes and light tanned skin. His outfit consist of a black sleeveless shirt with a familiar red 'S' symbol on his chest, black fingerless gloves, and blue jeans with a golden belt buckle, and black combat boots. He is about as well build.

"Leave the green kid alone." He said with a demanding tone that rivals Robin's.

Adonis laughs at the guy's demanding tone, "Looks like we've got ourselves a hero! Beat it, shrimp." But it was at the moment that Adonis didn't expect; red beams of light shot out of the boy's eyes and incinerated the mechanical arm from Adonis's suit. "Wait, wha-" he didn't finished as the boy jumps in and punch Adonis so hard, his strong body suit turned to pieces. Adonis falls to the ground and is kicked by Beastboy.

Johnny, and the rest of the Titans, witnessed Adonis demise "That's impossible! That metal can't be broken by a human, unless..."

"Unless he's Kryptonian, right?" said the boy whose holding the Junk-a-saur's tail and swings it down to the ground, causing Johnny to fall off to the ground and apprehend by Raven's powers.

Cyborg was released and drags the scrawny Adonis along with Beastboy. "Man, I've never seen someone about as strong as Starfire."

"Thanks for the save, uh." Robin didnt catch the name of this newcomer.

"Superboy." The boy answered for Robin, "Call me, Superboy."

* * *

TG - Theme song

* * *

At Titans Tower, the Titans have already send Adonis and Johnny Rancid back to jail, and are now at the training course as Superboy smashed all the test robots and the courses.

"This guy's like, mega tuff!" BeastBoy exclaimed.

"No kidding." Cyborg stated as he looked at the readings on his arm "According to my scanners, he's half Kryptonian, and half human."

Starfire stated "Krypton was said to be a dead planet ago. I'm surprised that a few Kryptonians have residence on Earth." She then looked impressed by the boy of steel as he finished the course.

NEW RECORD: 1:05

"He broke Cy's record!" Robin stated as he comes towards Superboy with a handshake. "You've shown us what you can do. I guess your here to join the Titans, right?"

Superboy replied "Well, I did heard about you guys defeating the Brotherhood from the news. I lived in Metropolis for 2 years since I was born so-"

"Wait." Robin cuts him off, "2 years before you were born?" Question marks start popping up over the Titans heads.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention I was a genetically engineered?" He said in honesty.

The Titans looked dumbfounded, then Raven breaks the silence "So, who created you?" She asked in monotone.

"Well, it was like this, you ever heard of CADMUS? They were working on a project to create a clone of Superman. So they took a blood sample from his earlier battle and take the human DNA from a wealthy business man in Metropolis. It took 16 weeks to make me developed the aging process. I was a successful clone."

"Why would they need you cloned in the first place?" Robin asked with concern.

"Beats me. I guess if somehow the big guy in blue is out of commission, I would be his replacement. They let me out with some agents watching me."

"That's classified information, kid."

A voice can be heard behind the rocks of the training course. It was a tall man with black hair and black sunglasses. His facial looks gruff and has a butt-chin. He wore a black suit and pants, like he's some secret agent. The Titans looked at him in question.

The man in black introduced himself "Hello, Titans. The name's Agent Smith, in charge of everything metahuman, magic, alien, you name it. As you can see, I'm currently in charge of watching this kid."

"You mean spying on him, and us." Robin stated.

Smith only responds "Look kid, I know who you guys are, Circus boy, Ex-Doom Patrol Member, daughter of Trigon, Princess of Tamaran, and son of one of STAR labs scientists. Together you kids make your own little club called Teen Titans. And I'm fully aware of this global network you have. Oh yes, I know all of your secrets." He said while he point each Titan.

The Titans stared at him like he's some mind reader. How does he know who they were? Where does he get that info? Cyborg was the first to speak out to Agent Smith "How do you know about us?"

Chase replies "It's my job. CADMUS knows a lot about the heroes. If one pops out, we immediately learn their civilian identities, powers, weakness, you know, just in case they go rogue."

"We shall not go the rogue, Agent of Smith!" Starfire said defensively.

"Look, I'm not here to criticize you kids, I just want a cooperation with you."

* * *

In the Ops room, The Titans, and Superboy looked at the monitor for Agent Smith as he shows them a picture of Professor Chang. "As you can see, your old enemy, Professor Chang, has obtain a robot that can copy every superhero's power when he scans them, called Amazo. He's created by another mad scientist whose name is classified. Sinse you Titans know where Chang is, I would like you all and Superboy to find him and Amazo."

"I'll see to it that Professor Chang will turn in the robot." Robin said while pounding his fist.

Agent Smith nodded in agreement "OK, oh and Superboy." He turn towards the boy of steel "Remember to take down the android with all you got."

"I'm on it, Smith." Superboy replied.

* * *

In the layer of Professor Chang, the mad scientist is standing before the other villains; Dr. Light, Control Freak, Mad Mod, Chessire, Red-X, Atlas, Private Hive, and Gizmo.

"Hello, my fellow criminals, and Dr. Light." Chang said as Dr. Light shows disdain towards Chang, "You are all here to buy off this latest product I've gotten my hands on; Amazo!" A light flickered to show the android. It appears to be heavenly build, looked human like. He has ginger hair, pale skin with pointy ears, and red eyes. He wore a green fullbody stealth suit with dark green stripes all over.

"What does it do?" Red-X said thoroughly.

Control Freak response to the skull masked teen "Are you nuts? Amazo is the ultimate weapon to take down heroes! Especially the Titans!"

"Your right, fat one." Chang stated "Amazo can copy every superpowers he can contact. He can overthrow any hero, easily. Lets start the bid for $1000."

"How about 2000 hours in prison, Chang."

The villains turn and saw the Titans, plus Superboy, on top of the roof inside the base.

"The Titans!" Chang exclaimed, but then realized "This is good, a little demonstration can boost my price. Amazo, ATTACK!"

The android is active as the Titans and Superboy came down to attack the villains and retrieve Amazo. Amazo jumps up and attack Starfire after he scanned each of the Titan's powers.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled as Amazo throws Starfire at him, making both fall to the ground. Amazo then unleashed a green glow and attacked Robin and an unconscious Starfire, only to be blocked by Superboy.

"You take Starfire, I'll get Amazo!" Superboy shouted, as Robin nodded carrying his unconcious girlfriend. The boy of steel launch towards Amazo and punch him to the floor. Amazo then scans Superboy and starts punching him too.

Meanwhile, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven are attacking the rest of the villains, except for Red-X as he's somewhere in the shadows. Cyborg has blasted Atlas to the wall, then went face to faces with Private Hive and Gizmo. Cyborg managed to pound down Private Hive, but Gizmo keeps shooting the floor with lasers. BeastBoy morphs into a tiger to scare Control Freak and made him to drop the remote. Raven may have stopped Dr. Light and Mad Mod, but she is jumped unexpectedly by Cheshire as she attacks the empath girl with her kicks and long black hair.

Chang tries to back away from the commotion, only to bump into Red-X. "Hey doc. Where's my Xynothium?" He demanded.

"I'll give it to you, if you show me the money." Chang bargained, as Red-X held a suitcase, Chang gives the thief his supply of Xynothium. "Remember to not use it all-" Red-X already disappeared before Chang finished "...up."

Superboy and Amazo continues to fight, Amazo transformed into a mechanical tiger and managed to tear Superboy's shirt. Superboy grabbed the mechanical paws of Amazo and crushed them. Amazo transformed back and his robotic hands morphs into sonic cannons. Superboy dodged and then ran to Amazo and give him a kick in the head. This caused Amazo to glitch as Superboy uses his laser vision to beam a hole into its chest area, shutting Amazo down.

"Looks like Amazo is pretty useless now." Robin said as he comes up to Superboy.

"How's Starfire?" Superboy asked.

Robin responds "She's going to be okay. She's resting in the T-car right now. And the criminals?"

"All taken care of." Said Cyborg as he shows all the criminals tied up and knocked out, but two unattended; Red-X and Cheshire.

"We couldn't find Red-X or Cheshire, but we caught Chang trying to escape." Said Beastboy as he shows Raven carrying Chang with her magic.

* * *

"In honor of helping us defeat Amazo and capturing the criminals, you are now an Honorary Titan. Congradulatons, Superboy." Robin said as he gives Superboy a T-communicator.

Superboy responds "Wow, thanks Robin. Wait till Ma, Pa, and my cousins hears about this."

"Alright, alright." Exclaimed Agent Smith as his agents apprehend the pieces of Amazo "Now that you apprehend Amazo, and destroyed it, CADMUS has called and told me that I'm being promoted, all thanks to you Superboy, and your little Teen Club."

"Your welcome, Smith." Superboy replied sarcastically.

"Soooo what now, Superboy?" BeastBoy asked, "What are you going to do next?"

Superboy respond to the green changeling "I'm heading back to Kansas. So when there's trouble, you know who to call." Then, Superboy flies away towards the sky and fly towards East.

"Whoa..." Cyborg looked astonished.

"That's the boy of steel." Robin stated.

* * *

Review please!


	5. Crash

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 4: Chase**

* * *

I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics.

* * *

Around the block of Jump City, a girl is running from her life. She doesn't know why she's being chased, she was only going back home after school, but all of a sudden a mask girl appears and looked at her like she wanted blood!

She ran until she's trapped in a dead end. Her pursuer has finally caught up to her. She wore a short green kimono that reach to her thighs, long jet black hair and a mask that covers her whole face. She unsheathed her claws and comes towards the helpless girl.

"Someone, help me." She uttered as she closed her eyes, "please..."

All of a sudden, a dark energy covered the masked would-be-killer, "Not this time, Cheshire!" Yelled a monotone voiced. The girl opened her eyes and see a blue cloaked girl, Raven, using her magic powers to push Cheshire through the concrete wall. Raven looked around and no sign of Cheshire. "Great, she's gone." She said sarcastically. Raven then looked at the shivering schoolgirl.

"She's gone now." Raven stated "You can calm down now." But what Raven didn't expect was a shocked look on her face. The girl got up and by her appearance, she has long shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, Raven couldn't believed what she see.

"Terra?"

* * *

TG - Theme song

* * *

In Titans Tower, the rest of the Titans are enjoying their relaxation. Robin and Starfire are making googily eyes at eachother, while Beastboy and Cyborg are playing a fighting game.

"I got you now, grass stain!" Cyborg claimed.

"No way, tin man. I've got the upper hand!" BeastBoy yelled.

Suddenly, the Titans communicator went off, causing Beastboy to lose the game. Robin answered the call and it was Raven. "What's up Raven?" He answered.

Raven deadpanly replied "Robin, Cheshire was chasing a girl. I've lost Cheshire, but the girl is safe, but she request for protection."

"Who is the girl that want us to protect her?" Starfire asked.

"You wouldn't believe who it is."

Looking confused, Robin ordered "Let her in the Tower."

As the communicator shuts off, a black sphere appeared in the Ops room, making Beastboy and Cyborg jump, and Starfire squeal "eep" as she hides behind Robin. It appears to be Raven and a very familiar girl in the school uniform.

The other Titans are shocked, the girl before them looked like Terra.

(Cyborg) "It can't be..."

(Starfire) "It is..."

(Robin) "She looks like..."

(BeastBoy) "...Terra."

"I told you before that I'm not Terra." The girl claimed, "My name is Gwen, and I need protection."

Robin gets up and starts to question 'Gwen', "OK, The Titans are here to help you. Now I have some questions for you, why is Cheshire chasing you?"

Gwen replied "I don't know, I was on my way to my appartment, but that crazy girl with the mask and claws was chasing me." She then starts to panic "I-I didn't do something wrong, did I?"

"It depends, since you kind of betrayed your friends." Raven stated with a bitterness tone, which Beastboy calms her down "Raven, remember she's not Terra."

"Betrayed?" Gwen responds "If your implying that I'm that Terry-girl, then I'm not."

Robin scoffs "If you say that your not really Gwen, then would you mind having Cyborg run a DNA analysis on you?" He asked her, giving her a suspicious look.

Gwen looked back at the boy wonder and scoffs "Fine! Take a blood sample to prove it, but just so you know, I'm going to prove you wrong!"

Robin sighs and ordered Cyborg to bring Gwen to the Test labs. The rest of the Titans looked at eachother to figure out what to do. "So about this Cheshire problem?" BeastBoy was the first to asked.

Robin replied "I don't know why Cheshire wants to kill 'Gwen', or the possibility that Gwen is actually Terra with memory loss, but we have to figure this out."

"But what if the Cheshire managed to find her here?" Starfire wondered.

"Starfire's right." Raven stated "Cheshire is a well known assassin and is one of the villains who escaped from our battle against the Brotherhood."

"You forget, Raven." Robin respond "Cheshire is a hired assassin, so someone hired her to either kill her or kidnapped her."

* * *

"You've failed to capture her?" Yelled a female voice from the shadows, as a dim light shows Cheshire, kneeing down to her payer. "I've sent you to capture the girl and bring her to me."

"I am sorry, my old friend." Cheshire said, who appears to have broken English. "I was going to capture her, but one of the Titans, the one called 'Raven', had taken her."

The mysterious figure steps out of the shadows and reveals to be Ravager. "So, she's with those Teen Titans?" Cheshire nodded. "Good. This girl is mainly responsible for my Father's death, along with those Titans." She then turns towards Cheshire, "Say, Chessie. Remember in our little mercenary missions we kidnap that gangster's daughter for ransom?" Cheshire nodded again, "I say we use that strategy on the Titans."

* * *

Raven was meditating in her room, still confused about the whole 'Gwen-is-Terra' thing. Raven was, for sure, that this girl is indeed, Terra. Raven couldn't even come to her mind if she wants to trust her or not due to the whole betrayal incident. Suddenly, she here's a knock on the door. She gets up to open it, expecting to be Beastboy, but instead it was Gwen.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gwen shyly asked the empath.

Raven think about for the moment and respond "Come inside." Gwen smiled as she comes inside Raven's room. She looked surprised when she sees the room of the dark Mage is so...dark.

"Now, what do you want to talk about?" The empath said.

Gwen sighs a respond "I want to say, thank you for saving my life." Raven raised an eyebrow and continued "And whatever this 'Terra' girl did to you, Beastboy, and your friends." She looked down on the floor "I'm not sure, but maybe she really regrets it. I'm very sorry for what happened to her, and sorry for what happened to you guys."

Raven was flabbergasted by the Terra look alike when she feels her emotions. It felt like regret is coming from 'Gwen', it was then Raven spoke "Gwen. I think-"

The alarm cuts-off from what Raven has to say when the two girls gets out of the room and went to the Ops room where the other Titans meet up. "What's the trouble?" Raven asked as Robin respond "We have an intruder in the Tower."

"All systems has been hacked." Cyborg explained as he's working on the Titans computer "Looks like whoever hacked in the system must be a bigger tech genius than me and Gizmo."

"I don't know." BeastBoy looked at the screen "This isn't the first time our system is hacked. It could be that Ravager girl that appeared on our screen."

"Whose Ravager?" Asked Gwen as Raven and Beastboy stared at her. "Someone who has a grudge against us." Raven answered in monotone. Then, out of no where, a sharp pain suddenly felt on her neck. Raven falls down to the ground.

"Raven!" BeastBoy calls out but instantly falls down to the floor as the rest of the Titans (Cyborg got electrocuted to the point of shutting down). The Titans are paralyzed and can't get up.

Gwen looked terrified. The people who promised to protect her can't move a muscle. She ran to the door but bumped into someone.

Cheshire grinned underneath the mask. As she steps towards at Gwen, who fell down the steps and backed away from the assassin. "Please, don't kill me." She whispery begged as Cheshire laughs "Don't worry, blondie. My payer will do the unspeakable." She then grabs Gwen and punch the schoolgirl in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. The unconscious Gwen fell onto Cheshire's arms as the masked girl lifts her over the shoulder and glared at the paralyzed Titans "Till we meet again." She turns around and disappears along with the unconscious Gwen.

* * *

Hours later, Gwen woke up earlier and tries to struggle from Cheshire's arm around her waist. "Let me go!" She grunted. Cheshire drops her on the hard wooden floor and pinned her down with her foot on her back and claws near the schoolgirl's face.

"Excellent work, Chessie." Said a familiar voice as the figure appears out of the shadows and reveals to be Ravager. "W-who are you?" Asked the blonde schoolgirl.

Ravager looked angry at her. Cheshire steps backward from her heated friend, who grabs Gwen by the shirt collar. "You took someone precious away from me." She said and then yelled "You are going to pay for what you've done to my father." Ravager then smacks Gwen to ground. Tears start to pour onto Gwen as she felt the sting from her face. Ravager then pulls out her sword and raise it to swing at Gwen.

Gwen quickly turned around, as the sword reached so close to her, only to cut her long blonde hair. Gwen now has a rough bob-haircut that reach to her neck.

"Cheshire, tie her up. I'm making a phone call." Ravager ordered as Cheshire hold some rope and grabs Gwen.

* * *

As the paralysis is worn out and Cyborg rebooted himself, the Titans search throughout the city to find Gwen and Cheshire. The team meet up on the roof to brief what they know.

"Alright, Titans. Anything?" Robin asked them. Only a few nods and a "nuh-uh." From Beastboy.

"I tried to sense her, but she's closer in the city." Raven explained.

Suddenly, the Titan's communicator. Appearing on the screen shocked the Titans as they see Ravager's face. "Hello, you disgraceful Titans."

"What do you want, Ravager?" Robin shout with a venomous tone.

Ravager laughed and respond "Oh, boy wonder. You should know by now that I have someone waiting to be picked up from my...rough housing." She then channeled the camera to point at a beaten Gwen. Starfire gasp and BeastBoy's ears dropped. Gwen was beaten, her blue skirt was torn and her hair is cut. Red scratches can be spotted on her face, arms, and legs.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Raven yelled with rage, which shocked the Titans. Ravager only respond "Don't worry, she'll live, for now. If you want to see her alive, meet at the docks. Bye bye." She waves as the screen shuts off.

Raven flies up as well as BeastBoy when he changed into a falcon. "What are you waiting for?" She said "Lets go to the docks."

As the two flies, the green falcon(Beadtboy) spoke to Raven "Never saw you act like this before."

"Lets just say, I think Gwen is really hiding something from us." Raven flew past the changeling as he fly faster, along with Starfire carrying Cyborg, and Robin, on the road, riding his R-Cycle.

* * *

As the Titans made it to the docks, they spot a beaten Gwen tied up on the pole of a warehouse. "Gwen!" Starfire yelled as she flew up to put Gwen down to the floor. "Please, friend. Say something!" Starfire shook the unconconcious girl as Gwen opened her eyes and yelled "What are you doing here? Get out, it's a trap!"

"Exactly!" A voice can be heard above Starfire, who met a steel kick in the face which knocks her out and fell on top of Gwen.

Appearing in front of the Titans is None other than the Ravager, in person. "So, we finally meet, Titans." She sneered as the Titans prepare to fight.

"Titans, GO!"

The Titans charged at Ravager, who unsheathed her twin katanas and charged right at them. Cyborg uses his right arm to pull out his chainsaw hand and block the twin blades from him. Ravager moves her katanas and made a scratch on Cyborg's armored chess. "Hey! I just polished this armor two days ago!" He complained, but not realizing the silver haired girl pulled a taser and electrocute him to the ground.

As Cyborg fell unconscious, Beastboy felt rage and morphs into a lion. The emerald lion charged in on Ravager. But she dodges from getting pounced, like she was expecting then threw a dart at the green lion, causing Beastboy to morph back to his human form and fall down, asleep.

It was Raven and Robin left as they face against Ravager. "She can predict our moves." Raven told her leader, "Well lets see she can predict this!" Robin yelled as he jumped and raise his bow staff at The Ravager.

But Ravager thinks too quickly, as she grabs the unconcious Starfire and use her sleeping body as a shield, making Robin to back out and fall to the other side, preventing hitting his girlfriend.

Ravager spots the oppertunity as she kicks Robin's ribs and elbowed him, hard. Robin held his sides as he tries to ease the pain.

Raven sneaked up on Ravager by using her dark energy to wrap her up. Ravager turned to her head and raise her hand like a karate chop to hit her by the neck.

Raven fell to her knees as Ravager pinned her down to the hard wooden floor of the docks. "After I'm done with you Titans, I'll take pleasure to torturing Terra." She whispered onto Raven's ear, causing Raven to struggle. Ravager pulls something out from her pouch, an electric dagger appears as she raised it where it's far from the dark empath's heart.

"NOOO!" Cried out a voice as a huge chunk of a bolder hit Ravager on the head as the revengeful girl got knocked out and dropped her knife, inches away from Raven's head.

Raven got up and saw Gwen, raising her arms and her eyes glowing yellow.

Cheshire, suddenly appears, and picks up the unconscious Ravager over her shoulder. "You Titans are lucky, but next time you won't be." Was all she said as she disappears along with a knocked out Ravager.

* * *

"Why, Terra?" BeastBoy asked. The Titans have returned to the Tower, now questioning Terra's return as Beastboy continues "Why didn't you told us?"

Terra, who now has an evenly bob-haircut thanks to Starfire's help, sheepishly responded "I don't know how I was revived, but I remember everything that happened. Meeting you guys, betraying you, Slade. I just couldn't face you guys for what I've done. So I decided to have a new life, by attending school, getting a new start, and leave everything behind. But after this, guess you can't escaped from your past."

Raven looked at her in the eye, "Terra, I always knew it was you the moment I saw you in trouble. If it makes you feel better, then at some point I forgive you." Terra looked at Raven with a relief from her shoulders.

"I got it!" BeastBoy exclaims, getting Raven and Terra's attention, "Raven, when you defeated Trigon and revived the people from their stony prison? I think that revived Terra too!"

"I guess that's how it happened." Raven agreed. Then Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire came to Ops room.

Robin steps up to give the decision "Terra, as much as we missed you for your return, I think it's best for you to be relocate. I've already contacted Titans East and they've send Aqualad to pick you up, from the seas."

Terra thought for a moment, then makes the realization that she's going to meet Aqualad, whom she saw on television when Titans East came to watch over Jump City. "I accepted the offer. But wouldn't that make me a Titan again."

"Girl, you can be a Titan anytime you want." Cyborg cheerfully said, making Terra happy.

Starfire rushed towards Terra by giving her a soft hug "We really missed you, Friend Terra. Promise me we may contact eachother sometime?"

"Anytime, Star." Terra promised.

* * *

In the dark, underground base. Ravager, who now where's a bandage around her head which covers her left eye, is now briefing with Cheshire.

"The Titans may have escaped from death, but we have something more valuable." Cheshire said as she holds a blue disc. "This disc holds every registered members of the Teen Titans. Including ones from Titans East, South, and some Honorary Titans."

Ravager gave a light smile, "Information of every Titan. I knew this plan would be, half completed. As the Titans were too busy saving Terra, you manage to break into the Tower, and grabbed some very interesting information."

"Anything for a friend, Rose." Cheshire told her, using her real name.

* * *

Pease review


	6. Bad Weapons

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 5: Bad Weapon**

* * *

I do not own the Teen Titans, they are owned by DC comics.

* * *

_Sometime during "GO"_

"We've got trouble, sir." One of the Gordanian soldier said.

"You mean Tamaranian Princess?", Trogaar said watching the monitors.

"No, it's the other package. The one the Psions order us to get rid of. It's awake!", the soldier said in panic.

"Our situation is bad enough with the intruders. Launch the pod out of ship. It's this planet's problem now." Trogaar orders.

The Gordanians drag a large life pod into a launcher and fires it out of the ship.

* * *

_Present_

The pod is later found in the Amazon Rainforest half buried and surrounded by yellow crystals. Superboy flies over the forest and stops when he sees the pod. He grabs the T-Comm.

"Long-range recon report. This boy's keen sense of discovery has uncovered a large life Pod. But it's thoroughly thrashed. It plowed into a big load of strange crystals.

* * *

In Titans Tower Starfire, Argent, and Robin hears the report. Starfire and Argent react with alarm on what they heard as Superboy continues.

"And it's branded with a big bad-looking skull symbol". Superboy said although there are static. Starfire and Argent exchange VERY concerned looks.

"Just hang on. I'll send Starfire!" Robin said as Starfire takes her leave.

"Heaven help us all if that thing survived." Argent said to herself with concern.

* * *

Elsewhere in Star City a robotic being was looking through his monitors, but stops when he sees a familiar female wearing a cat mask.

"So that treacherous female is undertaking a journey to the amazon. Probably hired by someone, but how dangerous. Especially if I catch her first.", the robot said laughing maniacally.

* * *

Starfire makes it to the crash site and finds Superboy and Speedy. "Speedy, what are you doing here?"

"I was off hunting down Cheshire in this forest, but got lost due to the fog.", Speedy explains as Starfire walks to the pod and finds the creature's arm dangling.

"So it did pass." Starfire said to herself in relief.

"You know what this thing is, Star?" Superboy asks.

"Long ago, the Citadel ordered the Psions and the Reach to create the ultimate weapon to serve as a bodyguard. The weapon would possess the most powerful powers and indestructibility.", Starfire explains.

"Indestructible? Well they got that wrong.", Superboy comments. Starfire looks back at the pod.

"It was a mistake to begin with.", Starfire said.

* * *

**The Gordanians went to Earth sometime ago to find a suitable host. They eventually found a homeless orphan on the streets and to everyone's surprise possess the ability to control dark matter.**

_**"Dark matter?! That means his powers would be limitless!", Superboy said in shock.**_

**Yes, and they named the creature Prototype DEATH. (Devastating EArthling THug). The two scientific race did their work. They mature the boy physically and mentally to adult age in day. Set his powers to its fullest potentials and many other cruel experiment that I do not know of.**

**Although brilliant, it was hopelessly treacherous and incapable of being killed. They tried many ways; ripped to shreds, blown up, vaporization, disintegration and many other methods. That was because DEATH is the physical form of the universe itself. As long as there is a universe there is always him.**

**He eventually broke out and attacked numerous habitable locations and mercilessly killed many beings. Some were even eaten alive by him. Eventually the Citadel recaptured him.**

**A large bulky creature growls psychotically as large number of Gordanians restrain him with chains. From a distance Starfire cuffed witness the whole thing.**

**They later locked it up into a pod and store him onto Trogaar's ship.**

* * *

"What for?" Superboy asked curiously.

"To dump it. Someplace where he have no chance of escaping.", Starfire said. Speedy twirls his exploding arrow and the pod have a power surge. The hand twitch a bit. Starfire decides to have a closer look when suddenly a explosion is heard.

Everyone turns to Speedy. "Sorry, dropped my arrow." he said sheepishly. Starfire was about to open the pod when the ground shakes. Superboy lightly elbow Speedy thinking he dropped another arrow.

"It wasn't me!", he said.

Everyone turns and sees Scarab firing her wrist guns. Cheshire jumps in and throws an exploding shuriken to Speedy, though he jumps away in time. "My client claims that pod.", she said.

Superboy use his heat vision and melts Scarab's blasters. "This is unnecessary. It's dead, we were too late.", Starfire said readying her starbolts.

"Pardon me if I don't buy that princess.", Cheshire said as she throws another star at a hill, blowing it up causing the rubble to fall on Starfire. She then throws a large chunk of kryptonite in front of Superboy weakening him. Before collapsing he accidentally fire his heat vision straight towards the solar crystals powering them up, but no one notices.

Speedy grabs his bow, but Cheshire kicks it out of his hands and begins beating him. Suddenly the robotic being flies toward her and grabs her.

"Killshot, but you're dead!", Cheshire said in shock.

"My human body, yes. But before my demise I successfully move my memories into a robotic body. Anyway, you have information I want.", Killshot said threateningly. "Don't even think about lying or I'll surgically remove your brain myself."

"Though threatening each other is no doubt business in the villains guide book.", Speedy said punching Killshot to the face with electric knuckles. "It is simply unacceptable to harm a helpless female."

Just then pod reach its max and the crystals surrounding it explodes. The blast blows Cheshire and Speedy away while a tornado is form. Starfire and Superboy is caught in it. Killshot grabs onto the pod as he was being sucked in. The pod itself was being pulled out of the ground. The two are then sucked in.

Speedy and Cheshire crashes into a swamp in a crevice. Cheshire lands on the muddy ground, while Speedy crashes to a tree. Cheshire draws out her steel claws as Speedy pulls out an arrow. The two have a stand-off, until...

"Are you injured?", Speedy asks.

Cheshire sighs in disgust. "Just enough to make me, interesting." The two lower their weapons.

"I suspect that Killshot will still come after you and in our current condition can't fight him off.", Speedy said.

"You're right about that. I just hope he have trouble of his own.", Cheshire said removing her mask to wipe the mud off of it.

"Well, until we regroup with our teams I won't let him harm you.", Speedy said.

"I'm counting on it.", Cheshire said putting her mask on. "Now, why don't you make yourself a hero and grapple us out."

"Can't you knocked my bow out of my hand.", Speedy reminded. "We must go on foot."

* * *

Killshot screams as he crashes onto a mountain. He stands back up and sees the pod in front of him. After walking towards it he opens the pod only to find it empty. Unknown to him a large shadow walks behind him, Killshot notices the shadow and turns immediately. He then screams.

Elsewhere Starfire, badly hurt, grabs her T-Comm. only to receive static.

"It's like I said. The storm damaged our comm." Superboy said clutching his shoulder. "We better get to Titan Tower and get Raven to heal us fast or we're no good to anybody."

Superboy flies off, with Starfire following carrying an unconscious Scarab.

* * *

"I'm an assassin, who once worked in the League of Assassins, but even this place gives me the creep.", Cheshire said.

Speedy looks up and sees something shocking. "Killshot!"

"Where?!", Cheshire screams drawing her claws, but Speedy calms her down.

"Don't worry. He's been disarmed.", Speedy jokes as Cheshire looks up and sees Killshot's arm hanging on a tree. The two laugh in amusement.

In Titan Tower Raven finish healing Superboy and Starfire. The two quickly fly back the Amazon Forest to find Speedy.

After hours of walking and escaping wild beasts. The two reach the mountain safe and sound. As Cheshire pulls out her comm she looks ahead and screams. Speedy jumps in and finds Killshot in pieces.

"He's gone into stasis. That explosion didn't do that.", Cheshire said worried.

"No. This was the job of...", Speedy said with concern.

"Of what?", Cheshire asks.

"Prototype DEATH!", Speedy finishes.

"I thought it died.", Cheshire said.

"Unfortunately it did not. And unfortunately it will never.", Speedy said grimly.

The two decide to leave knowing where they are at is not safe. As the two are about to leave they see a large black armored crab blocking their path.

The crab makes garble scream as it changes into a large black armored man. Cheshire screams in shock. The beast walks toward the two menacingly. Speedy jumps in front of it to protect Cheshire, but it easily swats him aside like a fly. Cheshire grabs hold of Killshot's machine guns and fire. DEATH simply laughs in pleasure as it manifest a combination of a gatling gun and a rocket launcher. It fires a dud shot to Cheshire knocking her to a boulder. Speedy grabs a sharp arrow and throws it like a dagger. DEATH turn and fires two shots; one to destroy the arrow and the other to knock Speedy out. DEATH laughs maniacally as it changes into a crab.

Unknown to the three they were spotted by Starfire and Superboy. The two quickly fly to their location at top speed.

DEATH's claw grabs hold of Speedy's neck and lifts him to it's face. "Is that fear, human? Yes, I once felt fear, before becoming this. I was continuously tortured and experimented minute after minute. Eventually the fear and pain became pleasure. I enjoyed it very much. I wonder if I can do the same to you for I feed on fear. Yes, feel the fear. So, I may consume you.", DEATH said tightening his grip. Speedy screams in pain as Cheshire shouts his name with concern.

Just then Starfire and Superboy flies in with Superboy kicking DEATH to the face freeing Speedy. Starfire ready her starbolts, while Superboy put his heat vision on max. The two then fire on DEATH. Cheshire joins in and fires her machine guns. The blasts continuously pushes DEATH back, until it falls off a cliff. It lands on the ground hard. As the three looks down, DEATH stands back up and change into a three cannon tank, with spiked dozer blades and two 8-tube rockets. It then climbs up the mountain.

"It's unstoppable!", Cheshire said as the tank fires.

"Your efforts are futile. I rise again.", DEATH boasts, until Speedy jumps on top of it.

"In that case let me give you a harder fall.", Speedy said as he pulls out fire exploding arrows and jams them into the threads. Speedy jumps back up to the cliff as the arrows explode. DEATH losses his traction and falls again. This time falling even further, but not before firing another dud straight towards Cheshire knocking her off the cliff.

Cheshire screams as she fall to her death. Speedy runs to the cliff and jumps after her. He then finds his bow handing on a branch. After grabbing it he grabs Cheshire and fires a grappling arrow saving both their lives.

"Not to shabby, but don't expect a gushing gratitude.", Cheshire said sternly.

"I do not. You are after all, a villain.", Speedy replies.

Cheshire jumps off of Speedy's arms and leaves, but not before giving him a flirting look behind her mask. Speedy then regroup with Superboy and Starfire.

"What about tall, dark and much scarier than Batman?", Superboy asks.

"It's not going anywhere. Need to talk to Cyborg on how to contain it now that it is here.", Starfire said. "Lets go home."

Superboy grabs Speedy and flies off with Starfire behind. Cheshire hiding behind a tree makes a flirting sigh.

"Like I need him to catch me anyway.", Cheshire said firing Killshot's grapple and swings herself out of the forest.

* * *

At the bottom of the mountain DEATH lies heavily injured from the fall. Just then a dark figure walk towards him and pulls out a laser knife.

DEATH later wakes up in a lab and sees the figure talking to Ravager.

"Impressive, even an immortal would have suffered from extreme pain when cutting a heart. However, it seems you cannot be terminated. An advantage.", the figure comments.

DEATH draws out a large array of weapons aiming for the figure.

"Or is it?", the figure said as he pulls out a cube holding a dark energy sphere and squeezes it. DEATH scream in pain clutching it's heart and lands on it's back. "Welcome to Earth, Psychopath. You should be honored in working for me, so long as you never forget on important fact. Your life is now mine. Welcome, my servant. Welcome to the dark side! (Laugh)"

* * *

I based this episode on Beast Wars: Bad Spark.

Please Review.


	7. Victor Stone

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 6: Victor Stone**

* * *

The Wayne Enterprise science labs are at the edge of the city. A junior class is touring them. The teacher and their tour guide stop and begin talking about a special suit in front of them. To the children the suit looks a combination of STRIPE and Rocket Red and is adult size. To the left is a dark red Helmet, also with yellow lines going across the sides. In front of everyone, Mike Dugan looks at them, admiringly.

"To my right is the Cyber Mask. The same mask once worn by a super villain Dr. Cyber. It is a project that this extension of Wayne Enterprises is studying on.," The guide began.

"The goal of the mask," the teacher picked up, "Is to make the wearer smarter, but the knowledge is limited depending on the wearers brain storage. It also said it gives the wearer a robotic suit."

"Yes, Ms. Bertinelli, that is the goal. However, much like the HERO (Hyper Engineered Robotic Overlord) suit, it's still in testing." The guide's science side rose up. He straightened his glasses.

"Yes, which brings us to the HERO suit," she gestured toward the right.

The guide continued, "Indeed it does. This HERO suit is the most elaborate thing we've ever created. Mr. Bruce Wayne himself designed it. It has flight capabilities, large variety of weapons, built in 'super strength'…,"

A student cut in. "So, basically, its an Iron Man suit?" The class laughed.

"Okay, ha-ha. Break it up."

"Yes," The guide spoke up. "Yes, it is very much like an Iron Man suit. Not exactly, but…yes. It is." He seemed lost in thought. Mike than puts his hand up. "Yes?"

"I thought Bruce Wayne dislike weapons, so why did he built this?", Mike asks.

"That's true, but Bruce Wayne built this suit for one of the Justice League member.", the guide said.

"Well, that's enough for the testing lab. Come on guys, we'll be leaving soon," Ms. Bertinelli started taking them to the door.

Mike stayed for a little bit longer. He wanted to look at the HERO suit a bit closer. Gerta and two of her friends saw him.

"Watch this…" He grinned at his friends.

"Watcha doin', Mike?" Gerta turned him around.

"'Sigh…' What now, Gerta?" Mike didn't want any trouble from the bully, although he could easily take her down.

"You tell me, smarty pants. You wanna fly? Wanna be a hero? Well maybe I can be the bad guy for you, Mike."

She walked over to the table that held the Cyber Mask. She put it on.

"Ooo…Look at me! I'm Dr. Cyber!" She went over to Mike and started pushing him. And then shoving him.

"You should put that back, Gerta. That's a super villain equipment. Who knows what could happen?" Mike looked at the mask nervously.

"Well if you're not in the suit and I'm wearing this mask, you'd be pretty scared, wouldn't you?" She said.

Just then Cinderblock breaks in. Mike crashes onto a laser equipment, which then fires on Gerta. Gerta scream in pain as suddenly the mask activates. Electricity filled the air. Gerta's friends ran out of the lab, screaming. But not as loud as Gerta. The electricity sparked around her for a while, then the lab exploded.

* * *

Teen Titans theme song!

* * *

Cinderblock completely unharmed from the explosion continues walking through the lab in search of something of great value for his client.

"Hold it right there, Cinderblock!", Robin orders as the Titans arrive.

Cinderblock as usual charge straight towards them. Back in the lab Mike emerges out of the suit.

"Thank goodness I jumped into the suit, before this place explode.", Mike said in relief. "Where's Gerta?"

Mike turns as he hears grunting. Gerta emerges out of the rubble, but to his shock her clothing are that of Dr. Cyber.

"Such power! I never felt such power!", Gerta screams in joy as magnetic bolt fires out of her palms. She then flies out of the building.

"That's not good.", Mike said as Cinderblock is thrown out of the building. The supports holding the building together was about to give up.

"Cyborg, deal with Cinderblock. The rest of us will get the people out and try to keep the building from falling.", Robin orders as Raven uses her magic to keep the pillars from breaking. Cyborg runs out of the building as Cinderblock gets back up. Cyborg throws a punch, but Cinderblock catches it and rips his arm out. Cinderblock laughs mockingly.

"Laugh it up, ya concrete creep. I meant to do that!", Cyborg said as his ripped arm's cables extend out and wraps Cinderblock up. "Now, if i could just have that back!" Cyborg grabs his arm and yanks it pulling Cinderblock to the ground. The cops arrive to arrest Cinderblock as Cyborg reattach his arm.

"Thanks, Cyborg! We'll take it from here.", the chief said as they use a crane to lift the downed villain. A kid shows up carrying a paper.

"Dude! That was some suh-weet action adventure! Could I get your autograph?", the fan asks. Cyborg signs his signature. He then sees a mother and a daughter.

"And what about you, little lady? Would you like an autograph, too?", Cyborg asks the two, but gets a bad reaction.

"Mommy! Don't let the scary metal man get me!", the daughter cries in fear hurting Cyborg.

"Scary...?", Cyborg said.

"How lame! It's just the freaky robot dude. Not like you got Robin's autograph. He's the cute one! Even the short green kid is cooler.", the fan's friend said out loud in disappointment.

"Shh! He might hear you!", the fan whispers in concern.

"Oh, like machines have feelings...", the friend said hurting Cyborg even more. Cyborg looks down sadly thinking back on his past and walks away sadly.

* * *

Right after Cyborg leaves to deal with Cinderblock the rest of the Titans help evacuate the people and try their best to keep the building stable. "Dude, why do we have to keep this building up?", Beast Boy asks as he turns into an octopus and use his tentacles to keep the pillars stable as Starfire seals the cracks with her starbolts.

"This is a Wayne Tech building. There are high chances that there are dangerous material in here like chemicals. If this building falls the chemicals could spread all around the city.", Robin explains as he helps a mother trapped in rubble. Unknown to Robin a piece of ceiling breaks and falls onto Robin, but before it could land it was blown to bits. Robin looks up and sees a robot retracting a rocket launcher on its shoulder.

"You alright?", Mike asks as he helps stabilize the last pillar and seals the cracks with a plasma flamethrower. After the evacuation and preventing the building from falling the four titans meet with Mike. Robin shakes Mike's hand.

"Thanks for the help, Mr. ...", Robin said, but stops when he realize that he didn't get the name.

"I'm Mike Dugan.", Mike said as he jumps out of the suit. Robin widen his eyes as he hears the last name.

"Mike Dugan, as in the son of Pat Dugan? One of the best scientists in the world and also the superhero STRIPE?", Robin said with excitement as Mike blushes. Everyone stares at Robin at shock. "I love robots when I was a kid."

"Look, I love to talk more, but I need help. My high school bully have the mask of Dr. Cyber and escaped with it.", Mike said urgently.

"Dr. Cyber, but she's one of Wonder Woman's deadliest enemies.", Beast Boy said in panic.

"That was the previous Dr. Cyber. She died of cancer when she was just a second of killing Wonder Woman, but something's strange. The Mask can only be used by someone possessing the same DNA as her. Like a daughter.", Robin deduce. "Do you know where she might go?"

"Me best estimate would be our high school. She hates the place.", Mike replies.

"Why not let her?", Beast Boy asks only to get angry glares. "Or not."

"Where's Cyborg?", Starfire asks as she notices that Cyborg is nowhere in sight.

"Don't know, but we can't wait for him Today's a school day, so we have to stop the new Dr Cyber before she hurts anybody.", Robin said as the titans and Mike heads for the school.

* * *

Cyborg walks through a baseball park still depressed. Just then a baseball hits him on the head. One of the player comes to Cyborg to retrieve the ball.

"Whoa. Hey, mister, aren't you...?", the boy asks.

"Yep, that's me. But don't be scared. I don't bite.", Cyborg said assuringly as he returns the ball. Another player shows up.

"What's the holdup, Marvin? Everyone's waiting for you...", the player asks.

"Georgie! Look, it's Cyborg from the Teen Titans!", Marvin said in excitement.

"Whoa! It really is him!", Georgie also said excitingly.

"The children the shows their artificial limbs. "Look, mister Cyborg... We're just like you!", they said, while Cyborg was having a strange sense of Deja Vu.

"Hey, boys... Are we still playing baseball here or what?". Cyborg turns to the voice and widen his eyes at who he sees.

"Sarah?", Cyborg said in shock. Sarah widen her eyes when she recognize the voice.

"Victor?", Sarah said softly.

* * *

At the high school Gerta was firing magnetic bolts to the school causing massive damage. Students and staffs all run for their lives as Gerta with her magnetic powers lifts a bus and slams it to the ground. Just as she was about to do it again this time full of children and bird-a-rang hits her arm and explodes.

Because the arm was armored it cause little damage, but it still hurts. Starfire tackles Gerta to the ground as Raven uses her powers to wrap Gerta with steel pipes.

"That takes care of that.", Beast Boy said proudly, but Gerta with the magnetic powers easily breaks free.

"Should have seen that coming.", Raven mutters as she catches Beast Boy as he was blown away.

Robin fires his grapple and ties Gerta. Gerta grabs the cable, pulls Robin towards her and punches him to the face.

Starfire retaliates by firing a barrage of Starbolts. Gerta fires lasers out of her wrist stopping the bolts with ease.

Robin stands back up and confronts Gerta. "Why are you doing this?"

"I suppose it's best that you know who I really am. My full name is Gerta Von Gunther daughter of Paula Von Gunther aka Baroness and Dr. Polaris." Gerta said proudly as she takes to the air.

"But, Baroness is a nazi officer in WWII. There's no way she could bear a child with Polaris.", Robin states.

"That's true, but you see my mother made a time machine to go to the future and learn from it to change it, but Wonder Woman shows up and destroys it right after my mother fell inside. She met my father after living in the street for some time and the two wed thus resulting in my birth. My parents are right now in prison, but I decide to live up to their legacy.", Gerta explain. "I already have the capabilities to be a villain, but i received a bonus; Dr. Cyber's mask. You may now call me Cyber, since I'm not a doctor yet."

Just then as Lil Cyber finish a missile hits her to the back knocking her to the ground. Cyber looks up and sees Mike in his suit.

* * *

Both Sarah and Cyborg sits on a bench as they watch the kids play baseball.

"So this is why you refuse to see me?", Sarah asks looking at Cyborg's body. Cyborg looks down sadly looking at his hands. "What happened?"

"I suppose you have every right to know.", Cyborg said thinking back.

* * *

Note: _Cyborg _**Sarah**

_You remember back in school I was a star football player?_

**I remember. I was a cheerleader back in the day.**

_Back then I always wanted to approve of me, but he was more interested in super humans. He never showed up in any of my games._

_Before the day the Justice League was form during the attack of the Appellaxian. I finally confronted my dad._

Silas Stone, T.O. Morrow, and Sarah Charles study an energy capsule that the Flash brought.

"Dr. Stone, your son is here.", one of the scientist said as Victor walks in.

"I don't have time right now.", Silas said examining the results and gets no reading. "Do it again."

"Make time.", Victor demands.

"Victor, I'm in some very important work.", Silas said sternly.

"You mean more important that me.", Victor argues.

"That's not what I said.", Silas said as he walks somewhere private to talk with his son.

"There were scouts there today, dad. They offered me a full ride, all of them.", Victor said to his father.

"I told you I'll pay for college. You don't need to be sniffing after a scholarship.", Silas said.

"That's not the point.", Victor shouts. "They think I can hold my own with the best of the best. Why don't you?"

"Open your eyes, son.", Silas said. "Look at the world we live in today. We are witnessing the birth of a new race of super-humans. Beings who can fly, tear through buildings, and outrun race cars. They will make what you can do obsolete. In their world, throwing a football is a joke."

_Hearing what my father said hurt me greatly. He sees my accomplishment a joke to those like Superman, Batman, or Wonder Woman. It may be the reason why we have so many villains. Most of them were kids having many dreams only to be crushed when there parents were more focused on the superheroes than them._

**What makes you say that?**

_I did some research on a villain named Psychopath. It turns out he was never an orphan in the first place. He was a boy who had potential, having great dreams. They were all crushed when his parents ignored his accomplishments stating they're nowhere near that of a super-human. When he declares his hatred on them his parents kicked him out fueling his hatred on them even more._

**That's so sad.**

_I know. I question what the other villain stories are._

"You're never gonna come to one of my games, are you?", Victor said sadly.

"No.", Silas said as he returns to his research.

_You pretty much know the rest._

**The capsule in the lab explodes and you were caught in it. The energy hits a sample of mercury creating the Mercury Monster. In public I thought you were dead, but in reality...**

_I was turned into this. I thought that maybe I could be a superhero, but I was seen as a freak of nature just by looks. Its kinda like when Raven was rejected getting help from the League due to her father. The Titans were different. We accept anybody who fights for good, whether they were former assassins, demon spawns, and so on._

* * *

Mike was thrown to the ground by Cyber. "Even with my magnetic coating shielding me from her powers she still packs a punch with her strength."

Beast Boy turns into a whale and falls on Cyber. Cyber creates a metal net and catches Beast Boy. She throws him aside as Raven throws stone debris. Cyber blasts the debris as Starfire blasts her to the back. Robin fires his grapple to her leg and pulls her to the ground. Mike fires six missiles. The missiles lands around her and fires a electric shock knocking her out.

Cyber is later taken to custody as they were unable to remove the mask as it was stuck to her face.

"Thanks for your help, Mike. We could stopped Cyber without your help. You got a spirit of a hero and because of that we make you a honorary titan.", Robin said giving Mike the communicator.

"Sweet. I'm finally a hero. Wait till my family hears about this.", Mike said with excitement.

"You should have a hero name first.", Beast Boy suggests.

"Already have, HERO.", Mike said as he takes off.

* * *

Cyborg puts her hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Cyborg, I don't about your appearance. What important about yourself is what's inside you and that will never change. It's true people sees some of the super beings as being simply through their appearance, but they never knew their real selves.", Sarah said kissing Cyborg to the cheek.

"Thanks, Sarah I needed that.", Cyborg said happily.

* * *

Elsewhere in a hidden base. A dark figures walks toward six teens standing in line.

"Is that all you can find, Psychopath?", the figure asks as Psychopath change from crab to man.

"I was lucky to get six. With the Justice League doing patrols and having a space station it was difficult not to get spotted. I'm surprised no one knows about the watchtower.", Psychopath said.

"All too true, but it will no longer be a problem once it goes public. The crowd will believe the League are spying on them, but enough of that.", the figure said. "Tell me children. Do you know why you are here?"

"Our parents neglect us.", they answer.

"And who is responsible to this?", the figure said.

"The heroes!", they answer. The figure smiles sinisterly.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Guardian

**Teen Titans Season 6**

**Episode 6: Guardian**

* * *

In Steel city Speedy was out having a walk, just to get out. "It's finally nice to relax after that whole incident with Prototype DEATH.", Speedy said to himself as he thought back on when the Titans returned to the Amazons to contain DEATH only to find him gone. "He wasn't called the ultimate weapon for nothing."

Speedy looks up when he hears a whistling sound. He looks up and sees a rocket heading towards him. Speedy grabs his bow and fires destroying the rocket. Speedy looks up and sees the gunner at the top of the building. The gunner fires a cable and slides down in front of Speedy. Speedy notices that there's something familiar about the villain, but before he could think the villain throws ten knives.

Speedy does a backflip avoiding the knives and fires three exploding arrows. The villain draws out his shield and blocks it with ease. "Who are you?", Speedy demands readying another arrow.

"You can call me, Colonel HIVE.", the villains said as he draws out two machine guns and fires. Speedy takes cover behind a statue. Speedy eventually realize who that man is.

"Private HIVE? What happened to you?", Speedy asks noticing that HIVE is an adult instead of a teen.

"I'm not telling you anything other that I'm hired to kill you.", HIVE said as he pulls out a small capsule and throws it to the ground. The capsule explodes and reveal a wrecking ball half his size. HIVE grab the back end of the chain and begins swinging the weapon towards Speedy.

"Ah, crap.", Speedy mutters as he jumps off the statue as the ball wrecks it. HIVE draws out his pistol and fires. One bullet slightly graze Speedy's cheek as he lands safely to the ground. Speedy then notice that HIVE threw the ball straight towards him. Speedy jumps, lands on the ball and runs on the chain. HIVE release the chain and draws out an army knife. Speedy kicks the knife out of HIVE's hand and went hand-to-hand combat.

Unfortunately, HIVE possess more strength, skills, and speed than Speedy easily overpowering him. HIVE punches Speedy to the ground and pulls out a spear. Just before he could make the finishing strike someone jumps in and kicks HIVE to the chest. HIVE catches her leg when suddenly the attacker pulls out a sprayer and sprays some liquid at HIVE's face. She then fire ten tranquilizer darts towards HIVE's chest putting him to sleep. Speedy saw the whole thing before he eventually blacks out.

* * *

Speedy wakes up and finds himself in an infirmary. Just as he was about to get up he feels a hand on his shoulder. Speedy turns and sees a familiar person. "Guardian?"

"I suppose that's what I am, since I'm wearing the costume.", the figure said.

Speedy widen his eyes when he notices that the voice was female. With a proper glimpse Speedy sees a teenage girl about his age wearing a Guardian uniform. The girl removes her helmet and Speedy notices some similarities between him and her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gwen Harper, daughter of Jim Harper also known as the Guardian.", the girl answers.

"You sound awfully sweet for a clone.", Speedy said.

"How'd you know I'm a clone?", Gwen asks.

"Back when I was Green Arrow's ex-si.. partner we broke into Cadmus after hearing rumors that they were cloning an ancestor of mine, the original Jim Harper. We found out they also took my DNA just to stabilize the cloning, since they were cloning a dead man. They made their clone successfully.", Speedy explains. "The clone then took the job as Guardian till he eventually found out he was a clone and quits. I'm surprised they still have enough DNA to make you."

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually a clone of the clone along with my brother HIVE.", Gwen said. This surprise Speedy.

"Does Jim knows about this?", Speedy asks.

"Cadmus did try to tell him, but he took it as a lie.", Gwen said sadly. "I wanted to go myself, but I'm just too afraid to face him."

"What about your brother? Why did he became a criminal?", Speedy asks.

"Originally he wasn't meant to.", Gwen said sadly. "I was too young to know any of this."

"Which is why I'll tell you the whole story." Speedy turns and sees the head of Cadmus.

"Amanda Waller.", Speedy said.

"I'm surprised that you still remember me, but I'm surprised most of you Titans left your mentors.", Amanda said walking in.

"Things change.", Speedy said bitterly.

"Yes well anyway. There is a reason I brought you here.", Waller said turning on a screen revealing HIVE and Gwen in tubes.

* * *

Note:** Waller- Narration**

**After Jim left Cadmus, the higher ups decided to make to a replacement by using the clone's DNA. The difference was that they make him more of a weapon than a person. I was against the idea stating that he'll go out of control, but they never listen. I was able to persuade them to let me and Hamilton to take custody of Gwen.**

**One day Intergang broke into Cadmus and stolen HIVE right before we could make him an adult, but we were able to keep Gwen out of their reach, but I feared that with Intergang possess the weapon we could be in danger.**

**The president fired the high ups and put me in charge of Cadmus. We then decide to continue working on Gwen. The only difference was that we treat her like a person than a weapon. When we aged her to the age of eight we released her to see the outside world, teach her love and many more to teach her to be human. The experiment was a success.**

* * *

"And eventually Intergang found a way grew HIVE to an adult.", Speedy finishes. Just then the alarm rings. Waller runs to the console.

"This is Waller, what is going on?", Waller demands.

"HIVE has escaped!", the guard said as they put out the fire he made.

Waller turns on the screen and sees HIVE leaving the building. "Follow him, he's most likely heading for Intergang." Waller turns and find Speedy and Gwen gone. "How do they keep on doing that?"

* * *

HIVE walks to an abandoned warehouse. Four guards guard the gate and sees HIVE coming towards them.

"Hey, its the weapon.", one of the guards said.

"Looks like he completed his mission.", the other guard said.

The laughs, but then stop then they notice HIVE pointing his gun at them. He then pulls the trigger.

* * *

Speedy and Gwen hurries to the warehouse and finds the guards on the ground. Speedy checks their pulses and shakes his head sadly. Gwen covers her mouth in shock. The two broke out of their trance when they hear gunfire.

The two hurry into the building and finds most of the members guarding the outside dead. "I think Cadmus and Intergang made him too good.", Speedy said they see a member thrown out of the window. Gwen catches the man and punches him in the face as he was a criminal. The two then hurry inside.

* * *

A group of gang members fire their weapons from machine guns, pistols, RPGs, and grenade launchers at the door where HIVE was suppose the come through. HIVE however is on the balcony above them and throws several grenade. The gang screams and make a run for it, but the bombs explode. HIVE jumps off the balcony, draws out two knives and stabs the wall. He climbs the wall and reach the roof top.

Two guards guarding the roof stops him, but the throws his knives to their chest.

HIVE pulls out some plastique and place it on the roof. The bomb explodes making a hole. HIVE jumps into the whole and confronts Intergang executive officer, Morgan Edge.

"You? What are you doing here?", Morgan said in hear as his guards draw their guns, but HIVE easily shot them in the head with quick reflexes.

"I'm here for answers. You told me that I was abandoned by my father, but in Cadmus I learned that I'm just a clone of a clone. I've been living in a lie and I want the truth!", HIVE shouts as he grabs Morgan to the neck and aims his pistol to the forehead.

"I don't know anything, honest. I wasn't part of the higher ups back when we took you.", Morgan said in fear.

"Then you're worthless.", HIVE said as he drags Morgan to the window and throws him out. Before Morgan hits the ground Speedy fires his foam arrow and softens Morgan's fall. The foam then solidifies trapping Morgan.

HIVE jumps out of the window draws out his knife and attempts to stab Morgan, but Gwen jumps in and blocks the knife with her shield. "You manage to take me out with that knockout gas before little sister, but I won't fall for it the second time.", HIVE said pulls out a combination of a chainsaw and sword.

"Oh boy.", Gwen said as she makes several backflips avoiding HIVE's strikes. Speedy fires an electric arrow towards the chain-sword short-circuiting it. HIVE toss his chain-sword aside put on electric gauntlets. HIVE throws in several punches which Speedy avoids. HIVE grabs Speedy to the head and throws him to the wall.

"And I thought Dinah was bad enough to give me pain.", Speedy groaned. HIVE throws his shield, which possess bladed edges. Gwen jumps in grabs Speedy and jumps to safety.

"I forgot to warn you, but Cadmus installed fighting techniques of the greatest martial artist from Wildcat, Batman, Black Canary, and several more. However they can only be activated when he enters adult age.", Gwen said sheepishly.

"Geez, that would be helpful if you told me that earlier!", Speedy shouts in annoyance just as a grenade lands in front of them. Speedy grabs it and throws it inside the warehouse. "Hey, how come you don't have any of that?"

"Intergang destroyed most of the work. HIVE is the only one that achieve perfection. I pretty much learned on my own.", Gwen explains as the two took cover behind a car.

"In other words; we're gonna die.", Speedy said grimly.

"Yep.", Gwen said when the explosion stops. The two looks out and find HIVE gone. They head to Morgan and found him alive to their relief. Speedy turns and found an open suitcase. After getting Morgan to talk they learn that inside the suitcase was a list of executives and locations of Intergang.

Cadmus arrives and takes any Intergang members alive to custody. Waller walks to Speedy and Gwen. "HIVE destroyed everything inside the building from weapons cache to the Guardian cloning project. He did very good too."

"What will you do now?", Speedy asks.

"From the look of things like would appear HIVE is beyond reformation let alone become a hero. The president orders the project to be scrapped. In other words Gwen is no longer under our custody.", Waller said.

"Wait, but that would mean that...", Speedy said until Waller interrupts.

"Until Jim is found, you have full responsibility over her.", Waller said giving Speedy the adoption papers.

"Wait, what?!", Speedy shouts and before he could protest he finds Waller gone. Gwen jumps around like a little girl.

"Yippee, I get to be with the Titans. I finally get to be a super hero.", Gwen squeals happily.

"What could go wrong? She's got skills.", Speedy said to himself. "Well, Gwen since you're going to be part of the Titans you may need a hero name."

"I like Guardian.", Gwen answers.

"Like your predecessor?", Speedy asks.

"Its a family name.", Gwen answers as the two walk to Titans East Tower. Unknown to the two of them HIVE was watching in a distance.

"A family name indeed.", HIVE said with a smirk, jumps onto his motorcycle and rides off.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
